


情敌

by soulmate328



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: But give up in the end, Jealous Archer, Luvia in love with Shirou, M/M, Rivalry, Sorry Luvia, you're the best
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328
Summary: 于是当袭击的魔术师四散而逃，拥挤的小巷终于空旷起来的时候，露维娅泽琳塔·艾德菲尔特看到的就是这样一幅情景：高挑瘦削的青年，身着朴素的黑色长裤、白T恤和卡其色外套，有着晚霞般的红发和温润的赤铜色眼眸，左手抱着纸袋，右手拿着一柄朴素优美的黑色短剑，明明刚刚经历过战斗却没有沾上一滴血污，气质干净明快如邻家少年。“……小姐，你没事吧？”“你是……谁？”
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Kudos: 5





	情敌

“真是不习惯啊……”

卫宫士郎不知道第多少次低头看了一眼纸袋里的方便食物，忍不住叹了口气。在冬木的时候，尽管他从不动用切嗣的大笔遗产过奢靡的生活，但对于日常的饭食他还是十分注重的，从来都是挑选新鲜的食材，认真地对待每一次烹饪。

然而来到伦敦的第一周，他们就过上了只能吃速食的日子。凛因为在注册宿舍时和人起了冲突，导致被剥夺了住在高级宿舍的权力。现在他们只能暂时在便宜旅馆下榻，而那种地方显然是不会有厨房的。

“难得凛会那么冲动啊，”耳边响起了低沉的男声，“居然只为了能和人打架斗殴就丢掉了高级宿舍的申请权……虽然不爽，但是我也有点好奇到底是谁会让凛现出真面目呢。”

士郎无言地同意了Archer的话，“这下可不好办了……在伦敦要找到好房子很不容易吧，而且价钱也是需要考虑的事。”

“不管怎样，你和凛还是不要分开行动的好。虽然还可以申请普通宿舍，但如果你们因此而分开的话，很有可能会遇到危险，对你和凛都是一样。”

“远坂还在处理时钟塔的手续，明天我就再去市中心转转……嗯？”

不远处的暗巷中传来不太友善的声音。

士郎浑身肌肉一紧：“发生什么了？”毫无疑问，那个声音是肉搏打斗时发出的声音。

片刻的沉默后，弓兵的英灵准确地汇报出正在发生的事故：“那边有一群魔术师在围攻一个女性魔术师。被袭击的女性穿着华丽的衣服，魔力很丰沛，战斗经验丰富，应该是某个魔术名门训练有素的大小姐吧。不过因为环境和敌人数量的缘故，那位女性正在困境之中。”

“糟了！”士郎单手抱紧纸袋，腾出一只空手来，准备投影武器。

“你确定要去么？卷入时钟塔的斗争，将来麻烦事会越来越多的。”

“不管怎样，先救人再说！”提着比两年前优秀数倍的干将，卫宫士郎冲入暗巷之中。

眼前是一幅十分混乱的打斗场景。一群魔术师正将一个少女堵在墙角，展开猛烈的攻击；这些魔术师大约有三十到四十人，就像一个小帮派，将宽不到三米的小巷挤得满满当当。他们使用的魔术种类各异，造诣并不高深，配合也不默契，但他们袭击少女的共同目的也构成了不小的威胁。

那位少女在人群中仿佛一颗金星；她身材修长，蓝色的礼服华丽如青空，裸露在外的手臂白皙但结实，富有力量感；金色的纵卷发被苍蓝的丝带装点，精美得如同天神的指环；她的双眼是琥珀色的宝石，此刻在激战之中煜煜生辉，流动着朝阳般的光芒。她的美貌与那黄金般的骄傲契合得完美无缺，再加上那百灵鸟般优美又不失飒爽的呼喝声，说是公主或女神恐怕也没有任何违和感吧。

与围攻她的魔术师相比，少女毫无疑问是天才中的天才，专家中的专家。魔弹像雨点一样从她指尖挥洒而出，近身肉搏时的动作柔韧有力，招式简洁却又技巧高超，彰显着她丰沛的魔力和多年的经验。她击退一波波或奔跑或飞翔的使魔，打碎一件件人偶或礼装，让一个个妄图接近她的魔术师惨叫着倒地。即便已经略显疲态，但少女的双眸依然清明而骄傲。

士郎深吸一口气，步入战局之中。

当然，这些魔术师与平日陪他训练的Archer比起来不值一提。他首先攻击那些对少女造成干扰的使魔类魔术师，出其不意地让他们在重击下失去意识。然后他拦下那些攻击少女的主力，在他们身上留下血流不止的伤痕，迫使他们停止战斗。干将上下翻飞，在夜晚中恍若一道鬼魅般的黑影，所过之处带起鲜红的血迹，却在其主人的克制下从不取人性命。

于是当袭击的魔术师四散而逃，拥挤的小巷终于空旷起来的时候，露维娅泽琳塔·艾德菲尔特看到的就是这样一幅情景：高挑瘦削的青年，身着朴素的黑色长裤、白T恤和卡其色外套，有着晚霞般的红发和温润的赤铜色眼眸，左手抱着纸袋，右手拿着一柄朴素优美的黑色短剑，明明刚刚经历过战斗却没有沾上一滴血污，气质干净明快如邻家少年。

“……小姐，你没事吧？”

“你是……谁？”

“所以说，你们就这么认识了？”

“是……”

审问完毕，凛沉默了一会儿，重重地叹了口气。

“嘛，不管怎样，你帮了她也算是争取来了这个住所吧。况且你在她那里打工，她也没有欺负你没有身份地位就少给工资，那么我也没有资格说什么了。但是她对你那个态度真的让人火大！明明是个恶劣到极致的女人，为什么偏偏在卫宫君面前就那个黏糊糊的样子？！简直是不知羞耻！更……更何况……”

听见黑发少女忽然支吾起来，士郎眨了眨眼睛：“更何况什么？”

凛有些纠结地看着少年，没能说出口，只是瞟向一旁斜靠在墙上的Archer。英灵没有看向他们，只是平静地直视前方，脸上看不出波澜。

真的……没有关系吗……

想到这里，凛一时不知道该心疼谁好。

实际上，少年在高中时并不是没有被女生欣赏过，但他有求必应、一视同仁的性格使得同学们更倾向于把他当作某种人形工具使用，使得那些欣赏渐渐转化成了廉价的利用。

而这样的少年好不容易有了交往的对象……却又是弓兵这种人。毒舌、严苛、冷静、内敛，感情复杂，从未曾好好地表达过情感。如此一来，卫宫士郎从未体验过他人的好感，即使是面对露维娅的热情，却也不清楚那其中的涵义，反而当作友善的标志全盘接受。

在Archer的心中来去的情感，凛不得而知，但她作为旁观者，能够更为清楚地感觉到弓兵对于少年的投入——他留存于世的意义就在于卫宫士郎，他的一切都围绕着少年展开。而这样的Archer看到他人向少年展现好感……凛忍不住感觉有些难过。

这事给凛带来了不小的困扰。夜晚，在他们各自回房之后，她问道：“Archer，在吗？”

一身黑衣的弓兵显现在她身边：“什么事，凛？”

“这些天来，你应该也有在观察露维娅吧。她怎么样？没有对卫宫君不好吧？”

“作为上司而言是很出色的了。尊敬员工，薪酬丰厚，是难得的雇主。至于恶意的话……出身名门的大小姐都保持着骄傲，想必是不屑于做出损人利己的事情的吧。”

“嗯……”凛琢磨着怎么对Archer旁敲侧击，“露维娅出身高贵，时钟塔里有很多接近她的人，其中也不乏有出色的。虽然卫宫君救了她一次，但之后也没有再主动接近她了，就魔术造诣来说更是比不上大部分人……可露维娅却偏偏选了他。让卫宫君做管家……整理房间和物品，这也算是给予了一定信任了。如果要搞好关系，拉拢盟友的话，明明是有更好的人选的。为什么她就认定了卫宫君呢？”

“恐怕，只是喜好吧。”弓兵抱着手臂靠在窗边，对她露出一个戏谑的笑容，“对权力和斗争耳濡目染的名门大小姐，遇上了没有一点心机的单纯男人，因为那份天真而产生了兴趣……是小说里常见的桥段，不是吗？”

“什么啊！”凛红了脸，是被肉麻的，“那种狗血的剧情怎么可能发生在时钟塔！”但说着，她又有些疑惑地看着Archer。英灵的神情是并无恶意的嘲讽，是他一贯的作风——仿佛有第三者对自己的恋人产生了兴趣只是一件微不足道的，可以拿来当做玩笑的小事。

真的……没有关系吗……

有种奇特的瘙痒，在胸口挥之不去。

在出乎意料的时间和地点出现，让Archer有些心不在焉。

比如此刻，在少年穿上金发少女准备的燕尾服，准备开始自己管家工作的时候。

“唉……”在第三次系领结失败后，卫宫士郎发出了挫败的叹息，“我果然还是不习惯戴这个啊。Archer，你能帮我一下吗？”

“哼，”Archer嗤笑一声，“你拿到这份工作也有一个月了吧？居然到现在还无法自行更换工作服，作为管家有些不称职呢，卫宫士郎。”虽然这么说着，但他还是抬起手，为少年系好了领结。

终于做好了准备，少年转过身来面对着英灵。他的头发向后梳起，露出额头和眼睛，使得他看起来比往常更加锋利有神了一些。弓兵看着眼前的少年，略微失神。卫宫士郎已经几乎可以平视他，再配上这样的发型，简直就是Archer在镜中的投影。一瞬间，英灵的心中闪过“reflection（倒影）”“doppleganger（分身）”“antithesis（对立面）”等等词汇，让他感觉两人在镜中并肩而立的画面显得更加超自然了些。

“真是不可思议呢，本来还以为要到外面去打零工，想不到露维娅小姐给了我一份这么好的工作。”少年露出了欣慰的笑容，“而且露维娅小姐也很大方，待我也很不错。明明那么讨厌日本还有圣杯战争，却没有因此而歧视我，这恐怕是我运气最好的一次了。”

Archer微微皱起了眉头。

……露维娅泽琳塔·艾德菲尔特。

尽管不肯正面承认，但弓兵也隐约意识到，自己近来的不安是因为这个名字的频繁出现。

客观来看，那位金发的大小姐是个无可挑剔的人物——抛开与凛相似的恶劣本性不说，露维娅泽琳塔可以称得上是一名品德高尚的女性。

但他总有种感觉……无法抹去的，感觉。在每次少年提到她的名字，露出笑容的时候；在每次她握住少年的手，用不太标准的发音叫他的名字，脸颊泛红地看着他的时候。这种感觉就会出现，苦涩的，躁动的，不安的……好像有小虫在咬着心脏，带起略微刺痛的瘙痒感。

比如此刻。

“Shero~！”少年步入公寓的那一刻，身着蓝裙的少女就欢快地叫出声来，跑上前去兴奋地打量着他，“啊，果然还是白色的燕尾服最合适你！整个人都精神了很多呢！”

“其实不用这么麻烦的啦，露维娅小姐。之前那套黑色的我觉得就很好，你根本不用特意换的。”

“哪有的事！艾德菲尔特家的执事，当然就要以最好的形象出现！”

艾德菲尔特家的……

内心的瘙痒一直持续到少年结束工作后，将白色的礼服脱下。

一天的工作结束，露维娅担起女主人的责任，将自己的少年管家送到玄关处。在道别的时候，她忍不住露出愧疚的神情：“临近新年还让你工作，真是麻烦你了。”

“没有的事，露维娅小姐如果需要帮忙的话，随时联系我就好。”

“Shero打算去参加新年庆典吗？”

“啊，毕竟是重要的节日，我和远坂都会去的。说不定到时候可以碰到露维娅小姐呢。”

闻言，金发的少女微微笑了笑：“我就不去了。”

士郎一愣：“诶？新年的庆典，真的不去吗？”

“最近有重要的魔术研究要做，实在是抽不出时间呢。而且，本来象征性的节日对魔术师来说也不是什么重要的日子。”

“是这样啊，”士郎挠了挠头，魔术师的思维让他感到有些尴尬，“虽然确实是这样，但跨年的庆典还是很有意思的，如果可以的话，明年露维娅小姐试着参加一下怎样？”

不知为何，少女脸上的笑容似乎是更甜美了些：“哦，这算是Shero的邀请吗？那我可就不能敷衍了呢。下一次如果有机会，我就去参加一下试试。”

明明是平常的话语，但少女眼中有某种东西，让士郎感到莫名心悸。虽然是友善的眼神，但那温度似乎有些超越正常的灼热了。

“那么，我就送到这里……嗯……”

在说出日常道别语的时候，金发少女忽然眉头微微一皱，从喉咙里发出一声轻哼，好像感受到了什么轻微的痛苦一般。

“怎么了，露维娅小姐？”士郎疑惑地关心道。

然而那痛苦的神情几乎是转瞬即逝，金发的大小姐立刻恢复了她一如既往的矜持，就连眼神中的骄傲也未曾动摇：“没什么，时间已经晚了，Mr. Emiya就早点回去吧。顺便，代我给Ms. Tohsaka道个晚安哦~”

因为住在同一公寓的原因，士郎离开露维娅的住处，只需再上几层楼就能到达他和远坂的居所。上楼梯的时候，他始终担忧着露维娅先前的异常，不停嘟囔着：“露维娅小姐真的没事吗？”

“……就算真的有事，那也不是你应该关心的事。”

“哇……！”耳边突然出现低沉的男声，把士郎吓了一跳，“Archer……你不是回去给远坂帮忙了吗？”

我一直都在你旁边。“凛那边的事已经处理完了，所以才抽空过来这边看一下。”

“是这样啊……”士郎点点头，“刚刚露维娅小姐的样子，你也看到了吗？”

“魔术师进行研究时大都是不考虑安全问题的，因为各种原因造成的身体不适很常见。你又不是没见过凛因为制作宝石剑失败魔力耗尽的样子。”

“唔……”想起一向活力四射的黑发少女像死鱼一样摊在床上不肯起来的样子，士郎觉得英灵说得并不无道理，但心中的担忧依然挥之不去，“但是，就这么放着露维娅小姐不管真的好吗？总有什么是我能做的吧？”

又来了……那种奇特的瘙痒。

“会这么想说明你太天真了，卫宫士郎。就算你试图去帮助她，你的治愈魔术难道会比她强？难道她不知道治疗自己的方法，你就会莫名其妙地知道？”

“唔……”英灵的字字珠玑让少年红了脸。虽然有些不甘心，但少年还是意识到了自己的无能为力。可是……“我知道……但是，我还是有点担心露维娅小姐。”

英灵现在开始庆幸自己处于灵体化状态了，他清楚地感觉到自己的眉心不受控制地皱了起来；如果这表情被少年看到，毫无疑问会引起怀疑。

不仅如此，他自己也在困惑于自己的反应。卫宫士郎对他人的关心什么时候停止过？少年曾经对无数人表示过关怀，从最为亲近的亲人朋友到只有一面之缘的路人，那年轻的脸上曾为数不清的人展露过愁容。他自己也是那无数人的其中一员。

那么为什么，自己还会在这里，因为少年对金发少女的关心感到烦躁呢？

透过窗户可以看见红发的少年和黑发的少女朝人群密集的市中心走去，露维娅泽琳塔松了一口气。她拖着沉重的身体躺回床上，默默忍受着太阳穴处突突的疼痛。一如既往。

魔术刻印是无法完全与魔术师的身体相容的事物，因此所有继承刻印的魔术师都会在每年一个固定的时间点发生排斥反应。这种反应并不剧烈，往往只是发烧几天就能恢复正常，但是身在伦敦，时钟塔的所在地，贵族竞争最为激烈的地方，即便是这样微小的不便也会带来危险。考虑到各种情况，她还是选择待在公寓里……尽管少年离去的背影让她不由自主地产生了对庆典的向往之情。

“小姐，您好些了吗？”高大黝黑的仆从恭敬地递给她一杯热水。

“谢谢你，克劳恩。”露维娅接过热水，微笑了一下，“今天已经是排斥期最后一天，想必我明日就能恢复健康了。”

“时钟塔比想象中的要凶险，还请小姐不要掉以轻心。”

“那是自然。”

……卫宫士郎。

从各种意义上来讲，这个男人的出现对她来说都是神奇的。

她身为贵族，身边的人大都来自上流社会，礼仪得体，衣着考究，仿佛精心雕琢的艺术品。她并不反感，但这一切实在与自己的伪装太过相像，以至于她无法对那些华丽的贵族产生喜爱之情。她明白自己未来的夫君必然出身高贵，但她会暗暗在脑中描绘理想男性的模样，一个不加修饰，朴素干净的男人。

她一度认为这样的男人并不存在，直到遇见卫宫士郎。

直到现在，卫宫士郎的存在仍会给他一种不真实感。这个男人几乎符合她所有的幻想——单纯的眼神，干净的气质，毫不造作的行为举止。他就像一块原石，没有经过打磨与雕琢，没有复杂累赘的无数切面，只是默默散发着圆润的光泽，怎么看都不会觉得烦腻。

正因如此，卫宫士郎才显得不真实。就像是美梦成真一样，露维娅仍然纠结于自己对这个男人的感情。人人都有梦想……可谁会去爱上梦本身呢？

她陷进柔软的被褥里，缓缓闭上眼睛放松自己，脑海中不自觉地浮现出她与卫宫士郎第一次相见时的场景——他干净利落的动作，他手下留情展现的宽容和温柔，他注视她时清澈见底的眼神。

卫宫……士郎……

“小姐……！”

“啊……！”露维娅猛地清醒过来，“什么事，克劳恩？”

“有人来了。”

还是来了？她早就知道有许多人觊觎艾德菲尔特家的秘术，但她已经吓走了好几波人，应该消停一会儿了才对……不，不是想这个的时候！

“哼，以为选在这个时间袭击就能占得上风，妄想！”露维娅利落地起身下床，没有一丝疲态，只有略微暗淡的双眼体现她的状态不佳，“我们得好好迎接他们！”

他看见了。那些指向露维娅的公寓的，不怀好意的目光。

庆典顺利地举行着，人们欢唱着庆贺新年的歌曲，礼花在高空中炸裂，到处都洋溢着笑声。但卫宫士郎却愈发焦躁起来。他确定自己注意到了那些在公寓周围埋伏着的，不怀好意的人。

“Archer，你在吗？”

“啊。”

“露维娅小姐可能有危险。我……我得回去看看！”

“公寓旁边确实有隐藏着的魔术师……但是，你确定要这么做吗？卷入贵族之间的纷争，以后说不定会麻烦不断的。”

“……不能放着露维娅小姐不管！”

在逐渐加重的焦虑中，士郎下定了决心：“远坂，我有急事先回去一趟，等下再回来！”

“什……到底发生了什么啊，卫宫君！”

他艰难地穿过拥挤的人群，竭尽全力朝公寓的方向跑去。公路上不断有汽车呼啸而过，喇叭声和车灯的闪光让他的心情愈发不稳定起来。露维娅小姐只带了一个仆从，虽然她自己也很强，但是她现在身体不好……绝对不能出事啊！

“到了！糟糕……已经被结界围住了，一定已经开始袭击了！”

掩人耳目的结界已经在公寓周围竖起，普通人只能看见公寓楼里一片漆黑，也不会产生进入查看的愿望。

Archer教过他如何用自己的方式破除结界。

“同调，开始（Trace on）——”

解析出结界的构造，找出薄弱的地方，然后……

“结界，解除！”

……一口气把构成结界的魔术破坏掉。

魔力剧烈地波动，与此同时，楼上传来巨大的响动，混杂着火焰的烟熏味。士郎进到里面，紧贴着墙壁慢慢潜行到楼上，看见露维娅的仆从在与敌人激战。从这个角度看不到露维娅的身影，但是……感觉情况不是特别好。

“只要找准机会，偷袭几个人，就能扭转战局……”

“这次跟你在巷子里救她的时候不一样，”英灵的声音在他耳边响起，“一旦他们发现有第三者出现，就会立刻撤退，而且附近到处都是人，根本没有办法追击。这样一来，你和凛也会成为袭击的对象的。”

“远坂……可恶，到底该怎么办？！”绝对不能连累远坂，但是怎么能放着露维娅小姐不管……

“唉……”

士郎仿佛听见弓兵无奈地叹了口气。

“真是拿你没办法。虽然不适合经常现身，但是，这次就破例出手吧。”

情况有些危急。

她确实是已经做好了充分的准备来应对各种情况，但这次的敌人不是一般的小混混。艾德菲尔特作为“全世界最优雅的鬣狗”，从无数魔术师家族手中夺去了珍贵的遗产，也因此树立了数不清的敌人。这次的袭击者明显是艾德菲尔特的仇家，且恐怕是经过了精心谋划。她设下的陷阱被巧妙地破坏，宝石魔术也被用奇特的方法化解了许多威力。他们还雇佣了魔术使来牵制住克劳恩。再加上她自己现在状态不佳……

不，不会输的。露维娅咬了咬下唇。堂堂艾德菲尔特的家主，怎么可能败在这种地方！但是即便能保住性命，击退敌人，若是在混乱中有什么魔术秘籍被偷走……

耳边突然响起利刃破空的声音。

“诶……？”

眼前有黑影与白光闪动。

“Shero？”

不，不是他，她突然意识到。那个少年很强，但是没有到这种变态的地步。她不记得卫宫士郎能快到留下残影，也不记得他如此精准狠辣地割开敌人的喉咙。

“小姐，您受伤了吗？”克劳恩脱了身，急忙赶过来扶住她。

“不……我……”

她的敌人在一个个死去。

在出现了三人突然死亡之后，对方终于意识到了第三者的加入。有些人立刻跑向窗户打算撤离，但那个突然出现的身影好像是丢出了手中的武器，短剑就自动夺走了逃兵的生命。在一片黑暗之中，那一抹红色鲜艳得让人觉得刺眼。

“什么……人……”

清扫结束，那个身影终于停了下来。

他只在原地停留了一瞬间，但这一秒就足够让露维娅瞥见那人的模样。那是，身着红色外套的高大男子，有着白色的头发和黝黑的皮肤，向她投来钢铁般的目光。

那道目光让她突然感到脊梁泛起冷意。斜视的，不耐的，带有淡淡的却无法掩饰的敌意。这不合理……他刚刚才救下了她。那个视线就像是……就像是……

然后，男子原地消失了。化作蓝色的粒子消散，瞬间就无影无踪。

“刚才那个人……”是谁？露维娅疑惑又震惊地喃喃自语。

“露维娅小姐！”

熟悉的声音让她猛然清醒过来。

“露维娅小姐！”卫宫士郎跑上楼梯向她走来，脸上带着关切的神情，“你没事吧？”

“Mr. Emiya，”露维娅睁大了眼睛，“你怎么在这里？你不是去……”

“我出门的时候看到有人埋伏在附近，实在放心不下就回来了！”

在克劳恩帮她处理着伤口，卫宫士郎帮她整理着凌乱的房间的时候，露维娅突然想到了那个男人的眼神像什么。

像是，被夺走了宝物的魔术师的，嫉妒的眼神。

“所以，Shero不打算说说，那天救我的那位男士（gentleman）吗？”

“呃……”士郎尴尬地挠了挠头。

远坂正穿梭在书架间寻找自己需要的文献，于是金发的少女就抓住了这个空档，向坐在对面的少年发出了优雅的质问。

虽然士郎不太清楚，但远坂与露维娅已经莫名其妙地发展到了一起在图书馆自习的程度。他能看到其中的原因——她们研究的都是宝石魔术，有许多可以交流的话题。但两位大小姐每次交谈都像是一场博弈，一面隐瞒着自己家族的秘术，一边旁敲侧击地从对方处挖掘一切可用的信息。

“他……可真是身手敏捷呢。”露维娅搅拌着面前的红茶，装作漫不经心地说着，“虽然魔术师也不是不可能做到，但是我猜他并不是人类吧？即便是对于魔术师而言，那位先生也过于异质了。”

“嗯……他……”士郎不知道该怎么接话。实际上这个情况已经是不那么麻烦的了，因为当事人只有露维娅一个，他也只需要面对她的质问。如果是士郎亲自出手相救，找上门来的怕就是魔术协会的人了。但即便是这样……

“……抱歉，露维娅小姐，有关这件事……”

“保密是吧？诶，我明白。虽然Shero并不是拥有家族的魔术师，但秘密这种事情谁都有那么几个。我很感谢你们的相助，绝不会将这件事告知他人。”她轻轻抿了一口红茶，“不过……有一件小事。”

“什么事？”士郎绷紧了神经。是要有关Archer的情报吗？

“放轻松，Shero，我只是想感谢你的帮助，因此邀请你与Miss. Tohsaka共进晚餐……以及那位先生。我想当面向他表达谢意，就当是尽到贵族的礼仪。”

“邀请Ar……吃晚餐？”这个提议实在是太出乎意料，以至于士郎的大脑陷入了混乱，“但是……真的很抱歉，他不适合露面……”

“这会是一次秘密集会，就在我的客厅举行，你们只需走到楼下就好。我会布置好所有的保密措施。这次晚餐只是我想要向救命恩人表达感激之情。怎么样，Mr. Emiya，考虑一下我的提议如何？”

“……邀请Archer？！”凛睁大了眼睛，“怎么可能！卫宫君你为什么还需要考虑啊！这种提议当然是要坚定的拒绝了！”

“可是……露维娅小姐已经承诺了要做好保密措施，这几天也能看见她开始在周围布置隐匿的法阵……”

“如果她把Archer的事情泄露出去了，整个时钟塔都会来找我们的麻烦。从者的存在可是奇迹一样的魔术，更何况还是正版的圣杯召唤出来的。这件事决不能敷衍，一定要谨慎地对待才行。”

“我明白。不过，远坂……露维娅小姐，不是这样的人吧？”

凛的目光凝固了片刻。然后,她放弃一般无奈地叹了口气。

“那女人确实不像是会做出这种事。但即便如此，也不能随随便便就答应这样的事情。一旦出了什么意外，后果不堪设想。”

“其实，我更想知道……Archer，你怎么想？你想去参加吗？”

弓兵的英灵注视着他，目光中有些令人难以捉摸的情绪。士郎突然感到有些奇怪：Archer此时的眼神让他感到熟悉。就像是，看见敌人时战意涌动，破开严肃的外壳流露出的一丝好战之心。

“……我会去。”

“什么？！”凛不可思议地看向他，“Archer，你……真的想去？”

“无需担忧。冒犯了贵族的小姐不是好事，我按照提议参加晚宴也是表示尊敬。我自会有分寸的。”

“Archer，你……”士郎突然感到有点毛骨悚然，刚刚Archer的嘴角确实是上扬了吧！

“艾德菲尔特的大小姐……”英灵危险地眯起眼睛，“就让我见识一下吧。”

他们从附近的服装店租了一整套西服。

事实上，Archer看起来并没有贵族的优雅——他的优美来源于他挥舞双剑、弯弓搭箭时流畅的动作，是有着些许野性的美感。不知为何，今夜的Archer看起来格外地富有侵略性，细长的眼角和刀削般的唇让他锋利得如剑一般。整齐的西装搭配着Archer凌厉的轮廓，看起来有些格格不入。

“所以，”露维娅切着盘中的牛排，“这位先生该怎么称呼呢？”

“叫我Emiya就好。”Archer回答，轻轻抿了一口杯中的红酒。

士郎与凛对视了一眼，清楚地看到彼此眼中的紧张和无奈。平时往往他们才是有些小固执的年轻人，Archer负责让他们冷静地思考问题；现在换成了Archer执意应邀来参加晚宴。角色突然反转，士郎和凛都不禁感到有种奇特的荒谬感。Archer到底为什么一定要来见露维娅呢？

“哦，与Mr. Emiya同样的名字？”金发的大小姐饶有兴趣地打量着对面的男人，“您似乎是某种类似使魔的存在，但是远比那高级……虽然如此，也没有必要与主人（Master）同名吧？Mr. Emiya也不像是会这样要求的人，为何不使用属于自己的名字呢？”

因为Emiya就是他的名字。士郎这么想着，背后冒出冷汗。他在这一刻清楚地意识到，世界上恐怕没有任何人，会理解Archer和他的关系。

说到底，他自己又真的理解吗？

“我并不拘泥于称呼。如你所说，我是卫宫士郎的使魔一样的存在，那么你就如此看待我即可。”

士郎有些不太喜欢这场谈话的内容。主人，使魔。这些词语让他感到不悦。 使魔是凛手中的宝石鸟，是间桐脏砚脚下的虫。不，Archer不是他的使魔。他哪怕一秒钟，也没有把Archer当成他的使魔。

“真是狡猾啊，露维娅泽琳塔。”凛向露维娅眯起眼睛，“竟然以此为契机打探魔术师的秘密，不愧是名门的小姐，心机真是深沉呢。”

露维娅的神色严肃了一瞬：“你别误会了，Ms. Tohsaka。正因我是贵族，才不会做出这样的事，毕竟维护神秘也是我的责任。这次晚宴没有任何目的，只是单纯地感谢……这两位Mr. Emiya们的出手相救。”她笑着扫了一眼并排坐在一起的一大一小两个卫宫，士郎的脸顿时尴尬地红了起来，“况且，我也并没有强制要求这位Emiya先生参加。鉴于你们两人都不像是会强迫他的样子……莫非，Emiya先生是自愿前来的么？”

“唔！”士郎懊恼地咬紧了嘴唇。只能说不愧是习惯了揣摩人心的贵族小姐，这样的事情竟然也能瞬间推测出来。

“确实，我会在这里是出于我自己的意愿。”Archer很自然地吃了一口盘中的食物，但士郎隐约感觉他的下巴比平常紧绷一些，“我也不希望我的Master（御主）在贵族那里留下不好的印象。”

“哦，Master用的是单数啊。也就是说，你的存在与Ms. Tohsaka没有关联，与你缔结契约的只是Mr. Emiya一个人？”

“虽然如此，但卫宫士郎是远坂凛的学徒，从这一点上来说，他们两人都是我保护的对象。”Archer微微勾起嘴角，但那笑容却没多少温度，“当然，欧洲有‘你附庸的附庸不是我的附庸’的说法。不过这两位毕竟都来自东洋，没有如此严谨的下属关系，那么我侍奉的对象也不需要多么明确的界限。”

“也就是说，Ms. Tohsaka与Mr. Emiya本来就没有上下级之分，而是如同朋友一样吗……”露维娅露出有些困惑的神情，“这可真‘平民’啊……不过这么说来，我原本的担心都并不存在呢。本来我以为Mr. Emiya算是依附于远坂家的家臣，所以为了不冒犯他和Ms. Tohsaka，就没有刻意与他交际……不过既然并没有这样的臣属关系，那么我拥有的自由就比我想象中的要多了。从今往后像‘朋友’而不是单纯的‘雇佣关系’那样相处，也是可以的吧？”

Archer突然不动了。

在士郎看来，这是英灵今晚第一次真正地“看”向对面金发的少女。他感觉到了那熟悉的视线的重量，只不过这次不是针对他，而是针对着露维娅。而且与注视士郎时透彻的目光不同，此时Archer的眼神是有些隐晦的，仿佛将什么不可告人的想法压在心底，却不由自主地从眼中流露出来一般。

“嘛，如果卫宫君自己也愿意，我是信任他的判断的。”凛回答，“但是露维娅，虽然卫宫君不是我严格意义上的下属，你要是刻意伤害他，我也不会袖手旁观的！”

“这个自然。关乎艾德菲尔特的荣誉，我绝不会在任何情况下逼迫Mr. Emiya。既然Ms. Tohsaka不反对，那么我……”

“……艾德菲尔特小姐。”

士郎打了个寒颤。硬朗的英式英语本就严肃，再搭配上Archer前所未有的低沉声线，使得一个短短的称呼具有了暗示般的压迫力。

Archer生气了。士郎飞快地想。但是为什么？露维娅小姐说了什么？

“我想您身为贵族对此深有体会：您的每一个行动都是蕴含危险的。艾德菲尔特作为古老的名门，此时正是兴隆昌盛的时候，更加为众多的魔术师甚至普通人类所觊觎。就算您并没有故意让卫宫士郎身陷危难，发生这样的事也是完全有可能的。可以说，您打算与他有所交际，已经是将他拖进了危险的境地之中。”

露维娅的笑容没有消失，但那双金色的眼眸中流动起了宝石般的光泽。

“关于这点，您不用担心。”她保持着甜美的语气说，“艾德菲尔特能够数百年屹立不倒，对于盟友的安全自然是有保证的，否则也不会发展壮大到如今的地步。对盟友的保护措施，艾德菲尔特家自有一套完整的章法。”

“艾德菲尔特家，被称为‘世界上最优美的鬣狗’。”露维娅的话音刚落，Archer就接道，“珍贵的事物只有自己的家族有资格拥有，这就是您行动的理由，不是吗？我听说就在前几年，您前去参加剥离城阿德拉的遗产竞争，陷入了不小的困境……”

金发少女的嘴角彻底下垂了。

“我说了，我绝不会刻意让Mr. Emiya陷入危险……”

“这重要么？上次的事，你将卫宫士郎支开，可他依然返回前来帮助你。他就是这样的男人。我怎么知道你将来会不会利用他？”

“我是艾德菲尔特的家主，不会……”

“您是艾德菲尔特的家主，会将家族的利益放在第一位。魔术师之间的勾心斗角再正常不过，与其让我们去相信一句话的保证，您不觉得卫宫士郎从一开始就与您不要有过深的交际更加安全？”

士郎和凛都惊得几乎说不出话来。这完全不是他们印象中的Archer。Archer应该是少言寡语，用剑与箭表达自己观点的男人。可此时此地，Archer就这样坐在餐桌旁，用唇枪舌剑与对面的贵族少女争执着。这究竟是让Archer显得更加危险，还是让他显得不如往常那般危险了，士郎也说不上来。

说到底，Archer和露维娅吵架（应该是？）的理由是什么？为了……不让她和我做朋友？？

“Mr. Emiya……”

“嗯？”士郎本能地回应。

“不是说你，Shero。”

Archer的眉头因那个称呼肉眼可见地一皱。

“这位Mr. Emiya。”露维娅放下刀叉，双手交叠撑着下巴，用捉摸不透的眼神大量着Archer，“您为何如此执着于让您的主人（Master）远离我？我承认，与我有所交集本身就十分危险，但同样，成为魔术师本身就十分危险。更何况，Mr. Emiya能够成长至今日这般强大，也不是没有经历过危险吧？我与他初见时，也是他出手将我从困境中解救。如果您不希望他陷入危难，为何不建议他立刻放弃魔术生涯，离开伦敦呢？众多贵族派系在这里争夺权力，时钟塔可是世界上独一无二的危险之地。”

“他可以战斗，是的。但是正因他有这份力量，受人利用的可能性就更大。而他又是这种性格。”Archer已经彻底放弃了面前的食物，向后靠在椅背上，全神贯注地与少女进行着这场无形的战斗。“他尚未成长完全，因此作为保护者，我有必要让他避开错误的道路。”

“这么说，你认为Mr. Emiya还只是个孩子，所以需要你的引导与庇护？”露维娅的微笑又回到了她的脸庞上，但这次的笑容满含着讽刺，“真是光明正大的借口，这和操控有什么区别？像你这么说，Mr. Emiya根本没有自己选择友人的权力。家人尚不能这么做，你身为他的使魔，竟然也想替他做出选择？”

不，不能这么继续下去。士郎感到呼吸困难，但他刚想开口，就被身旁突然溢出的强大气场吸引了目光。

Archer的眼中闪着光。像是数年前与他决斗时，激烈的目光。

“……我，”英灵一字一句地说，“就是他的选择。”

士郎无法自控地深吸一口气。他想说话，但嘴里进出的只有空气。

“我是，他的使魔。我因他存在，为他存在。我不会在任何对他不利的事面前退缩。”

不，不。Archer，我很感动，但是，你不是……

“……我早有听说，”露维娅的声音忽然柔和下来，“在日本，有名为‘圣杯战争’的仪式。七名魔术师召唤七名来自过去的英灵，厮杀至最后一人，只为了得到万能的愿望机，实现不可能的奇迹。如果我没猜错的话……您就是当初那七名英灵的其中一人吧。”

Archer没有回应，但他的双眼如同锻造炉中的火焰。

“真是巧呢……我的祖上参与了第三次的圣杯战争。艾德菲尔特家的一对姐妹，就这样，在那场厮杀中，反目成仇了。”露维娅的声音越来越轻，“而她们各自召唤的英灵……成了她们互相战斗时的武器。”

“露维娅，”凛睁大了眼睛，“你……”

“啊，我承认，魔术师什么的就是向着过去前进的一群人，英灵也都是神话和历史中的英雄……但这也并不代表死人可以左右活人的决定。”少女的双眸如金色的火焰般燃烧起来，“我看见了，Shero的武器和你的武器是一样的，战斗的方式也是。你不仅仅是在保护他，也是在教导他吧？向更加出色的存在学习是正常的事……但你没有资格左右他的意愿，英灵！你没有资格把他变成你！”

“露维娅小姐！”士郎猛地站了起来。

两位少女的视线都立刻集中到了他身上，但Archer只是僵在那里。

“你不了解他，也不了解他与我的关联。”少年毫不退缩地宣告，“我知道你比我更擅长推测他人的想法，但我还是要说，这一次，你错了。你不知道你在说什么，你也没有权力这么说。就像他说的，他是我的选择。他不是我的使魔。他于我的意义不是你能想象的，他与我经历的一切也不是你能想象的。我不允许你在一无所知的情况下这样批判他，绝不！”

场面陷入了长久的沉默。露维娅用震惊的眼神注视着士郎，而角落处她的仆从也绷紧了身体，好像随时准备捍卫主人的立场。但士郎没有因此服软，只是安静地站在那里，证明自己不打算收回刚刚说的任何一句话。

最后，是凛最先打破僵局：“他是对的，露维娅。我知道艾德菲尔特在圣杯战争中的那段经历，但你不知道卫宫君和Archer之间发生了什么。你尽可以批评圣杯战争，但你不能评价他。”

露维娅终于从震惊中回过神来。她闭了闭眼，又深深吸了一口气。

“……我很抱歉，是我失礼了。”她露出有些疲惫的神情，“确实，我没有资格擅自做出这样的评判。我无法收回已经说出的话，但我诚挚地向你道歉，Mr. Emiya……以及，Archer，是这么称呼吗？”

英灵没有回话，只是僵硬地看向她。

他的眼睛像是被冷雨浇灭的火堆，只剩下灰烬与冉冉升起的黑烟。

关上房门的一瞬间，少年猛地转过身，扑上来亲吻了他。

舌头伸进来的时候，英灵感到有种被侵入的错觉。少年不是没有主动过，但这次的亲吻像是用上了他所有的技巧，勾引着Archer与他交缠。英灵回应了——一如既往，卫宫士郎的触碰如电流在皮肤上乱舞一般。这是同一存在的不同形态接触时产生的异常。在圣杯战争还未结束，他们还未缔结契约的时候，这种接触是令人不安又难受的；如今这更像是某种共鸣，像是拼图的两个部分相连时发出的咔嗒声，像是武士刀收入鞘中时流畅的嗡鸣。

“我不明白，”他们分开的时候，少年捧着他的脸说，“你是怎么了？你刚刚为什么要那个样子？”

她是那么耀眼，年轻，充满活力。“她有可能会利用你。”

“露维娅小姐不是那样的人。”

我认得她看着你的眼神。“她会变的。”

少年露出有些懊恼的神情：“你为什么会这么想？远坂也是魔术师，但是她永远不会利用我的。”

“远坂凛对卫宫士郎来说是特别的。露维娅泽琳塔没有与你经历过……你和凛经历过的事情。”她的身体会倾向你，目光会落在你身上。

“就算是这样，平常的你也不会对别人生气的。你从来都只对我发火，怪在我头上。”

……没错，正义的伙伴是不会怪罪他人的，Archer从来没有对卫宫士郎以外的人产生任何的不满和怨恨。对他来说，一切有可能导致不幸的事都是卫宫士郎的选择导致的，别人不管善良也好邪恶也好，都是既定事实，没什么好埋怨的。

那么，露维娅泽琳塔有什么不同呢？

答案呼之欲出，但Archer将它压在喉咙里，不愿承认它。这是不对的。那个女孩说的没错，我不能替他做出选择。如果能让他脱离正义伙伴的生存方式，那再好不过。他可以选择讨厌的人，可以选择怨恨的人，可以选择喜欢的人，可以选择爱……

“是我失控了。以后不会出现这样的情况。”Archer向他保证道。

虽然依旧困惑，但少年仿佛看出他不想再谈论这个话题，安静地睡下了。英灵久久不能入眠，只是沉默地注视着少年沉睡的面庞。曾经的半大孩子已经长大成人，原本只是算得上清秀的普通容貌如今已称得上英俊。他的头发如烈火，双眼如琥珀，即便并不张扬也足以让人侧目，若是再添点锋芒，想必会有众多少女为他倾倒吧。

但在Archer心底，他知道卫宫士郎不会接受任何一个女人。数年前的某个黄昏，当他们在柳洞寺参加祭典，凝望夕阳的时候，少年鼓起勇气向他告白。他接受了吗？拒绝了吗？Archer记不太清楚，他只知道接下来少年的吻那生涩的触感。

他说了喜欢我。那么他就不会喜欢别人。

……或者，只是英灵如此期望。

世界上没有规定魔术师也必须在情人节赠送巧克力，不过也没有规定魔术师不能在情人节赠送巧克力。凛收到的巧克力有着各种花样，来自时钟塔里那些对优秀美貌的贵族小姐倾心的年轻人。那几天她热衷于对士郎念出那些夹杂在包装纸里肉麻的情话，其中有些逗得两个人都哈哈大笑。

士郎的巧克力就简单多了。虽然也并非千篇一律，但全部都是义理，是现代魔术科班上那些贵族少年少女们发给全班同学人手一个的那种。不过即便是这么简单的巧克力也是乐趣无穷，不同的人给的巧克力的包装可以看出他们家族的风格，甚至是魔术的种类。

“这个是弗拉特先生的，”蓝色的包装纸上有着白色条纹，“我记得他的魔术跟‘找出规律’然后‘反转’有关。所以才用条纹吗？”

“这个是斯芬·古拉雪特送的。”凛捧起巧克力仔细端详，“哦，竟然是被做成动物形状的巧克力呢！义理也这么讲究，斯芬同学真是有心了。”

“以及这个，”士郎找出那个在众多巧克力中也格外突出的那块，“是露维娅小姐分发的义理。”

“啊，散发着金钱的气息呢。”凛酸酸地感叹道。

包装纸是银色，且被施加了某种奇特的效果，使得它看起来像是一颗有着无数切面的钻石。丝带用上好的蓝色丝绸制成，细致地裁剪成雪花的形状——因为是北欧的魔术家族吗？士郎有点可惜地拆开包装纸，露出其中的巧克力。

一块长方形白巧克力，没有任何独特的形状。

“什么啊，还以为她会玩点花样呢。不过……”凛拆开自己的那份艾德菲尔特义理，凑近闻了一下，“光是这个味道……这绝对是上好的巧克力吧！”

反正已经拆开了，士郎顺势咬了一口：“嗯……不会太甜，口感很香醇，确实是很好的巧克力。虽然肯定买不起，但是去问问露维娅小姐在哪里可以找到吧……嗯？”

散开的银色包装纸上，隐约有金色在闪动着。

士郎拿起来仔细端详，发现那似乎是用金粉构成的一行行字迹。他又看了一眼凛放在一旁的包装纸，并没有同样的字迹。

字写得很小，好像是故意要让人难以看清。士郎花了不少时间，才完全理解上面的意思。

“士郎，你怎么了？”

“没……没什么……！”

说着，少年匆忙将包装纸塞进外套口袋里。

少年遗忘在床上的外套里，一截银色从口袋边缘探出。

Archer察觉到了白天少年的慌张。看完纸上的字迹后，卫宫士郎突然红了脸，眼里露出迷茫和震惊的神情。那副模样，就像是初次坠入爱河的年轻人。

不……说到底，当初他对他坦白心意的时候，就没有如此窘迫。最初的那段时间，他们的感情是相当绝望的，Archer沉浸在何去何从的迷茫和自我厌恶中，而卫宫士郎整日被爱人可能会消失或离开的恐惧困扰着。所以他们把每一天当成最后一天，度过了充满绝望的坦白、激烈的挽留、无情的质问和爱恨交织的斥责的几个月时光。直到凛邀请他们前往伦敦，第一次向他们展示了共赴未来的可能性，他们的生活才趋于平稳，逐渐将对方的存在纳入‘日常’的范围。

说到底，卫宫士郎从未体验过正常的爱。Archer是异常的存在，代表了他的失败，他的警告，他的理想，他的监督者，唯独不代表他的爱。说到底，卫宫士郎还未爱上过任何人，因为英灵卫宫就是他自己。

Archer拿起那片包装纸。

我曾经见过你

在黑沉的梦境中，无望的幻想中

我向你伸出手

你却从我指缝中逃离

我不曾见过你

在残酷的世界中，庸俗的人群中

你并不在那里

可我希望你在我身边

我终于见到你

在奇迹的巧合下，神奇的命运下

你就在我身边

世界因此透亮如明镜

你让我的心脏再一次跳动

你让我看到不可能的希望

来吧，来吧，命中注定的人

投入我的怀抱

我会将一切双手奉上

只为你一生幸福安康

在读到最后一行的时候，Archer发现自己已经将精致的信纸揉成一团。他那向来如鹰般锋利的视线此刻模糊不堪，眼前闪动着红和黑的幻影。胸口像是有千斤重量，空气不能顺畅地在气管进出。他的身体可以承受万剑穿心而屹立不倒，但现在却颤栗不止仿佛弱不禁风。

那仿佛不是她，而是他写给卫宫士郎的情书。

他本来以为自己能遇见卫宫士郎，与卫宫士郎对决，留在卫宫士郎身边已经是一系列彻底的奇迹。而现在，另一个人因与他同样的理由……那封情书恐怕真的是她的心声。生活在冷酷浮夸的世界中，遇到一抹干净亮色的，少女的心声。

曾经心脏上的瘙痒变成了几近真切的疼痛，像是有条毒蛇在他骨髓里注入了让他浑身滚烫的毒液。他嫉妒那个女人。那个年纪轻轻就遇到希望的女人，那个身陷黑暗仍然保持耀眼骄傲的女人，那个和他同样危险，却能够毫无顾忌地爱上卫宫士郎的女人。

他……

“Archer……？！”

英灵回头，看见少年就站在门边。

卫宫士郎看见他手中拿着的银色信纸，露出惊慌而迷茫的神情：“我……我不知道该怎么做。”

这句话Archer是相信的。卫宫士郎从未收到过情书，从未有人向他求爱。

“……你打算怎么做？”Archer问。他不喜欢自己的声音。冷静还在，但太过沙哑了。

“如果……如果是搞错了呢？可能露维娅小姐不是想要送给我……”

“这就是，想要送给你的。”英灵低沉地打断，“如果是要送给某个贵族，光明正大地赠送本命就好。可她故意隐藏在义理中，就是为了不让除你以外的别人察觉。她如此谨慎，不会在最后一步出错。”

卫宫士郎的喉结滚动了一下：“为什么……会这样？我之前都没有发现……”

没有任何理由地，英灵感到怒火在胸腔中盘踞着燃烧起来。

“不，你发现了。”

她除了没有明说之外，几乎就没有其他掩饰了。热切的眼神，亲密的称呼，交握的手，一切都在诉说着少女对卫宫士郎生出的感情。

“可是……这怎么可能呢？露维娅小姐跟我说过，她将来会嫁给贵族……”

“但这不妨碍她对你有意思，不是吗？”

对于日常的谈话来说，英灵的语气有些过于危险了。士郎打了一个冷战：“Archer？”

他该说什么呢？愤怒在他身体里积攒着，想要通过某种形式爆发出来，但他的头脑一片混乱，久久无法拼凑出完整的字句。

他知道她迷上他了，可他全盘接受。这意味着什么？他好奇吗？他喜欢吗？他乐在其中吗？他穿上白色西装，与身着连衣裙的贵族小姐站在一起，多么般配。不，他不属于魔术师的世界，他未来将会踏上战场。可如果能和一个女人共度余生，结婚生子，他就不用再追逐理想。我也不用再存在了。我不用再存在了，只是累赘，扭曲的理想，他的末路。他会和金发的女人相爱，我会回到英灵座，继续做我的守护者。不，我还不能离开，他不会放弃理想，他是我的过去，我的责任，我的理由，我的起源，我的阿尔法，我的御主，我的，我的，我的，我的我的我的我的我的……

“……来。”

“去哪？”

“郊外。”

“去郊外做什么？”

“我试试你的身手有没有退步。”

当凛回到公寓的时候，看到的就是这样一幅情景。两个人面对面坐在桌边，少年的身上还有未干的血迹。可是他们中，没有一个人说话。

事实上，接下来的一天他们都没有说话。

今天是他们与露维娅相约一起去格拉斯顿伯里的日子，就当是情人节的一点小小庆祝。这是提前约好的事情，所以就算这对Emiya们的关系再怎么闹僵也不能失约。

“说实话，我有点不明白。”露维娅坐在草地上，轻轻扇着扇子，“为什么你们都一致想来格拉斯顿伯里？这里确实是著名的景点，但和情人节有什么关系？”

“这里是亚瑟王的陵墓，”凛嚼着士郎特制的三明治回答道，“确实和情人节没有什么关系，但对我们来说也有很重要的意义。”

“果然还是圣杯战争吗？根据圣堂教会最新发布的消息，亚瑟王就是那七个英灵之一吧？那样古老的英雄几乎就是无敌的了。”说着，露维娅好奇地看向了不远处的Archer，“然而，Archer先生却才是最终的胜利者。竟然能够打败亚瑟王，真是不可小觑啊！Archer先生到底是哪位英雄呢？”

“这可是秘密。”凛微笑着晃了晃手指，“不过，亚瑟王在那场战争中并不是敌人，而是盟友。实际上，来这里是为了卫宫君，毕竟亚瑟王是他的从者啊。”

“什么？”露维娅睁大了琥珀色的眼睛，“我还以为Archer先生才是属于Mr. Emiya的英灵？”

“不是……Archer本来是远坂召唤的。”

“所以，”露维娅瞟向凛，“Ms. Tohsaka丢了自己的英灵？”

Archer擅自投奔Caster的场景还历历在目，凛顿时涨红了脸：“我……真是的，士郎是我的盟友，这种事情根本就没有关系！”

“好好，你说的都对。但是，既然Archer先生留了下来，为什么作为Mr. Emiya的亚瑟王没有留下来呢？”

三人瞬间沉默了。

“嘛……也没有为什么吧。”士郎挠了挠头，有点掩饰伤感的意思，“Saber消失了，但Archer没有消失……就是这样。”

“所以，来格拉斯顿伯里是为了怀念那位英灵吗？”

“是的。”

有那么一会儿，他们都没有说话，只是静静地看着远处草地上那个并没有遗骨的亚瑟王陵。

“我有些不明白，”露维娅轻轻地问，“为什么你们会对英灵有这么深刻的感情？尽管具有人性，可以正常地活动，但是也只不过是一同进行两周的战斗而已。如果是只见面两周的普通人，甚至都不会留下印象吧。是因为一起经历过危险，所以才印象深刻的吗？”

“唔……也不是吧。其实露维娅小姐说的也没有问题……但是，Saber和Archer对我们来说是很特别的。”士郎回答道，“我很憧憬亚瑟王，可以这么说。Saber就像是……我理想中的英雄那样的存在。我和……他，就有点像是，怎么说，看见偶像很消沉，所以忍不住想要帮一把的感觉？”

“偶像？消沉？”

“不，没什么……总之，Saber对我来说是很特别的。或许换一个英灵，我也会留下印象深刻的回忆，但是Saber给我的感觉是独一无二的。”

“嗯，这就是所谓缘分么……”露维娅点点头，“那么Archer呢？Archer应该是自愿留下来的吧，毕竟这不是能够强求的事呢。”

士郎有点尴尬地看向身旁的Archer。

“嘛……”出乎意料的是，Archer回答了，“可以说，是有点走火入魔一时脑子混乱导致的决定吧。事实上，我自己到现在也不太清楚为什么会答应这小鬼留下来。”

“明明在战争中是为Ms. Tohsaka而战的英灵，可现在看起来，Archer对Mr. Emiya格外关照呢。”

凛瞪向无动于衷的Archer，明显是想起了那段时间他对士郎的执念带来的麻烦。

“那么，Archer先生为什么要选择与Mr. Emiya签订契约呢？明明可以延续原来的Master，Ms. Tohsaka的魔力也更加充足。”

士郎不禁脸红了。他求救般地看向Archer，却发现他也移开了目光。

“卫宫士郎向我请求了，就是这样。”

“Ms. Tohsaka没有邀请您成为她的英灵？”

“……有。”

“可还是选择了Mr. Emiya？”

半晌之后，Archer才闷闷地憋出来：“……是。”

士郎恨不得当场把头埋进膝盖里。不，他有点高兴，但是在这种场合……

“哼嗯……看来，你们在圣杯战争里有许多有趣的经历呢。”露维娅将身体转过来面向他们，满脸写着兴趣盎然，“都跟我讲讲发生了什么吧？”

凛讲述了自己本来想要召唤Saber，却唤来了Archer的意外，从天而降的故事让露维娅笑话了她整整二十分钟。士郎又接上了他自己的故事，从莫名其妙被追杀到在最后一刻召唤出了Saber，又与凛和Archer碰见，从此就一同对抗接踵而至的敌人和意外。他们还提到了救出樱的经过。

“你有一个妹妹？”露维娅惊讶地看着凛。

“嗯，本来樱是被寄养在玛奇里家，但是在这场战争之后，她也回到我这边来了。”说起这件事，凛就不禁略带哀伤地微笑起来，“她是个好孩子，对魔术也不太感兴趣，所以留在了日本。”

“我也有妹妹。”露维娅说，“艾德菲尔特家向来是姐妹继承，我负责四处奔波打理家族事务，她相对乖巧一些，很少离开故乡。”

虽然都没有明说，但是那句“哪天我带你见见她”已经蕴含在话中。

最终，他们还是说到了Archer。他的擅自卧底，他的单独行动，以及最重要的……他与卫宫士郎的那场决斗。

“……哈啊？”说实在话，露维娅的反应不算夸张，“决斗？Shero和Archer？！”

凛向士郎使了个眼色，示意由他来解释。

“唔……怎么说呢……”

那场决斗的起因、经过、结果又怎是能用一个词来概括的？他们自己又真的搞清楚过吗？那一次战斗蕴含了他们太多的情感，他们对理想的肯定和否认，对过去的后悔和对未来的憧憬，种种意志交织缠绕，统统被他们用剑来表达。

“总之，是因为理想的缘故吧。我们都有自己坚持的想法，无法认同对方，于是就有了那场决斗。”

“哇……抛开这件事本身的荒谬，这可真是古典呢。圣杯战争那种为了达到目的不择手段的仪式中，竟然也会有这样完全与利益无关，光明正大的一对一决斗……而且，你们竟然都抛下了一切，不管生死，即便如此也要来一场对决。虽说不知道里面有什么原因，不过……嗯，Mr. Emiya和Shero，真像啊。”

哦，天啊，又来了。每次都是这样，只要别人稍微对他们有点深入的了解，就会莫名察觉到他们的相似之处。尽管他们自己都察觉不到。

“所以，Archer是怎么打算的呢？”露维娅又问，“好不容易留下来，有了第二次活着的机会……但是Archer似乎没有自己做点什么的想法呢。‘为了他而存在’，您是这么说的。您是认真的吗？这一次就要为了Mr. Emiya而活着？”

英灵转过头来，直直看向少女的眼睛。

“……是的。”

少女停顿了片刻，又转向士郎：“Mr. Emiya呢？你愿意让Archer跟随你么？”

“呃，其实……是我求他留下来的。”

“是Shero主动要Archer留在身边？可是你并不是将Archer当成使魔，而是一个人看待，然而Archer与你又确实已经绑在了一起，恐怕这辈子都要与你一起行动了吧。没有关系吗，让他参与你的整个人生？”

“……我愿意。”

“是吗……”

少女凝视了他们片刻，然后叹了口气，低垂下了头。

临走之前，圣杯战争中幸存的两位御主最后一次到亚瑟王的陵墓前告别。露维娅只是在远处等待着，看着少年将手中的白玫瑰放在草地上，纪念曾与自己并肩作战的英雄。

“Archer，”露维娅说，“我知道你在。”

周围没有那位英灵的身影，但她能感觉到那无形的气场。

“……我想，他对你来说是特别的吧？”

没有人回答她，但露维娅感到那气场似乎是波动了一下。

“其实，我也不太清楚。你对他的保护，担忧，感觉有点自私，但感觉好像没有什么不对的地方。”

她看到了埃尔梅罗教室里，那名叫斯芬·古拉雪特的少年，目光追随着灰色少女格蕾的模样。英灵的眼神没有那么野性，没有那么年轻，没有那么大胆，但当那钢灰色的视线落在卫宫士郎身上的时候，给她的感觉与斯芬没有很大的区别。

“我不知道我对Shero……不对，Shirou，是这样发音。我不知道我对他的这种感觉被称为什么。但我还是给了他那首诗，因为我觉得，如果不表达出我的感受，我一定会后悔的。”

她知道英灵知道那首诗。今天他和少年之间奇怪的气氛说明了一切。

“我不知道我今后会怎样对待他，会与他产生什么样的羁绊。身为贵族，我很想做出保证……但我似乎保证不了什么。”

正如英灵所说，她是个危险的女人，活在勾心斗角之中，如鬣狗一般四处奔波，参与争斗。或许她将来会唯利是图，或许她会因骄傲而身陷危难，不管她现在是否想要变成那样。她可以坚定决心永不堕落，但她无法擅自决定未来。

“但是，Archer，你是永远不会动摇的吧。不管发生什么，你都会忠诚于他。”

那句为他存在绝不是戏言。要追随少年一生也没有开玩笑。

“我曾经因为家族的历史，讨厌有关圣杯战争的一切。我曾经认为，英灵就是武器，是用来互相厮杀的道具。不管Master做了什么，是什么人，英灵只需要完成杀戮的目的。但是现在我知道了，你对士郎的这份忠诚毫无疑问是真实的。我永远会尊敬你的这份感情。我也永远会听从你的意见，不会对士郎有任何的不利。我永远不会利用他：这一点，就由你来确保吧。”

正义伙伴的尽头就是他，被迫永远杀死他人的，理想的灰烬。

而现在有这么一个人，愿意永远不对卫宫士郎不利，即便从未被告知爱是什么，也如任何一个普通人一样爱着他。

毫无疑问，卫宫士郎未来遭受的任何痛苦都不会来自她吧。

那么，他还在抱怨什么？

“Archer，”少年来到他身边，“这个给你。”

红色的盒子，用银色的丝带绑住。里面散发出巧克力的香气。

“我以为你已经不是高中生了，卫宫士郎？”

“什……这有什么关系啊！情人节的话，想送就可以送的吧！”

Archer轻哼一声，拆开包装，露出里面干将莫邪形状的巧克力。“即便已经二十岁了，表白的方式还是那么幼稚啊。”

“……反正，有用就可以了。”

毫无疑问，这就是所谓的本命巧克力。

“你打算这样到什么时候？”

“什么？”

Archer抬起头看向对面的人：“我们当初开始的时候，你还是个孩子，姑且能够被称作‘恋爱’。现在你是个男人了，应该考虑更加长远的事情了。”

“……结婚？”

“这不是很清楚吗？”

士郎似乎是露出了有点气愤的眼神。

“Archer。”

“怎么？”

“你刚才说，我表白的方式很幼稚？”

“有什么问题吗？”

士郎拿起巧克力，摁在Archer嘴上，然后吻了上去。

舌头的温度将巧克力融化，甜味顺着唾液的交换在二人之间传递，将本就所剩无几的空气统统挤出口腔。当他们分开的时候，就连足够熟练的英灵也在大口喘息着。至于是因为窒息，还是什么别的原因，就不得而知了。

“你……”士郎试探地说，“是在吃露维娅小姐的醋吗？”

终究，还是被发现了。

“她很喜欢你。”

“她不会和我结婚的，Archer！”

“你应该结婚。”

有了爱人，有了家庭，你就不用追求不可能实现的理想，不用面对未知的悲惨未来。

“那，”卫宫士郎微笑起来，“你愿意跟我结婚吗？”

……可恶。

“如果我拒绝呢，卫宫士郎？”

“那也没有关系，我不会跟别人在一起。况且，你本来就姓卫宫，不是吗？”

……可恶至极。

Archer把那红色的脑袋摁下，凑在他耳边低声说：“你这是在给自己判死刑。”

“本来就是‘只有死亡才会将我们分开’。”

“……你值得更好的。”

他沉默了。

“你该找个好女孩，会拦着你不去做蠢事，而不是帮着你去做。”

“才不是什么蠢事。这条路，不是什么错误。”

“卫宫士郎……”

“我爱你。”

英灵停顿了片刻：“你不知道那是什么。我也不知道。”

“我们也不知道我们的理想要怎么追求，可我们还是一样去做了。”

“我无法与你共度余生。”英灵在青年耳边呢喃，“我的余生会在英灵座，执行守护者的职责，直到永远。”

“不论顺境或是逆境。”

Archer咬了咬牙：“你就那么想一辈子在战场，没有家人孩子？！”

“不论富贵还是贫穷。”

“……不论健康或疾病。”

“不论快乐或忧愁。”

“我……”

英灵固执地不愿说出那个在他听来过于肉麻的词语。

但是，说与不说都没有区别了。士郎捧起他的脸：“现在，我们可以接吻了。”

“我说，你怎么了啊？”

金发的大小姐以一种奇特的气势吞噬着眼前的甜食。凛莫名其妙地看着她，不知道自己为什么会被约出来。

“身为艾德菲尔特的家主，酗酒是不允许的！”

“……所以用蛋糕代替吗？你今天摄入的脂肪恐怕要去打几场架才能燃烧完了。所以说，你到底经历了什么这么抑郁？有钱的大小姐有什么买不来？”

“用钱买不来的东西。”

说了跟没说有什么区别？“嘛，虽然感觉莫名其妙，我今天就破例当一天你的树洞吧。当然，想去切磋也是完全可以的。”

“……远坂凛。”

“呃……？”突然严肃起来的语气把黑发的少女吓了一跳。

“这个，就给你吧。”

在她怀里塞了某个东西之后，金发的少女就旋风一般地离开了。

“什……什么啊，这个奇怪的女人！”

凛抱怨着，低头看向自己怀里的东西。

那是，和义理巧克力的银色包装不同的，用金色材料包装的巧克力。

“……这是？”


End file.
